True Pack
by Akirafye
Summary: Rose souffre d'une maladie magique très rare et mortelle. Pour la sauver, Harry l'emmène chez un vieil ennemi, seul être capable de la soigner. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que Beacon Hills soit si dangereux. Des chasseurs, des loup garous, des druides, des sirènes, des harpies, ... C'était n'importe quoi.
1. Prologue

**_Bien le bonjour,_**

**_Comme vous devez vous en doutez, cette histoire est une pure invention sortant de mon imaginaire tout à fait farfelu qui a décidé de mêlé mais deux histoires favorites du moment._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._**

**_/!\Cette fic contiendra des relations homosexuels._**

**_Ceci n'est qu'un prologue mais j'espère qu'il vous pl_****_aira._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span> : Le commencement de tout, la fin de certains

Draco Malfoy observait avec intérêt et assez d'agacement le jeune hyperactif qui lui avait ramené son propre hyperactif de fils. Genim Stiles Stilinsky si ce qu'il avait compris était exacte. Le jeune garçon d'environs sept ans avec son fils de trois ans. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment ce garnement avait pu disparaitre ainsi. Ce serait-il mis à utiliser son cerveau?

« La loutre déclara au crocodile : Si votre ramage s'accorde à votre écaillage vous êtes le dauphin des hautes de ses eaux. Le crocodile ouvrit sa grande mâchoire et laissa se noyer sa proie. Mais la loutre rusée récupéra… »

Oui, il valait mieux ramener l'enfant à sa chambre. Il lui prit donc la main, Scorpuis dans ses bras et se rendit à l'accueille. Alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver, une infirmière se précipita vers lui et déclara :

« Stiles ! Ou étais-tu passé ? Ton père n'est toujours pas là. Ta mère n'est pas en état de te courir après et moi je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors… » commença-t-elle.

« Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère si cela vous arrange » intervint le blond.

L'infirmière tourna un regard surpris vers lui. Et acquiesça avec un soupir de soulagement avant de lui donner le numéro de chambre de la femme. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas assez léger et lorsqu'il arriva alors, fronça les sourcils. La mort, la pièce sentait la mort. Et il savait la reconnaître. La femme allongée sur le lit était pâle très pâle. Ses longs, fins, cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur l'oreiller.

Son souffle était lent et difficile. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Stiles…. » réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

« Maman. » se calma instantanément le gamin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Genim, tout va bien se passer, ton père sera bientôt là. »

La femme lui passa sa main dans les cheveux et lui fit un tendre sourire. Le garçon lui renvoya un même sourire, le regard triste. Draco fixait le garçon et sa mère. Il savait que les enfants sentaient plus qu'il ne comprenait les situations. Voyant l'état de la femme et le nombre de fils la retenant à son lit, il se rapprocha. La brune releva alors les yeux et le dévisagea. Il s'avança alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui se retourna vers lui et lui dévoila un large sourire.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il et voyant le regard interrogatif de la femme, il enchaina : « Votre fils m'a ramené le mien. »

« Je vois. » sourit-elle. « Lise Stlinsky. »

« Enchanté, je vois que nous avons tous deux des fuyards. » taquina Draco alors que les deux enfants faisaient la moue et que Lise riait avec difficulté.

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui tressautait.

« En effet, que faisiez-vous là ? » s'enquit la femme.

« Mon fils a eu quelques problèmes. » dit-il tout en fusillant du regard son fils qui baissa les yeux.

La femme observa alors l'enfant qui bougeait frénétiquement dans les bras de son père alors qu'il semblait calme. Son regard dériva sur son propre fils et Draco vit avec distinction à quel instant elle comprit que tous les deux souffraient du même problème.

« Je vois, nous ne pouvons les tenir en laisse. » sourit-elle.

« Oui. Il va mieux maintenant, nous devions sortir aujourd'hui. » confia le blond.

La femme le fixa un instant d'un regard perçant. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire. Stiles et son fils allèrent s'amuser ensemble alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de la souffrante.

« Qu'avez-vous ? » s'enquit-il au bous de quelques minutes d'observation des deux enfants.

« Méningite. » confia-t-elle.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il surpris alors que son regard se faisait compréhensif.

« 30 ans » répondit-elle « Et vous ? »

« 31. »

« Vous savez, ils… les médecins ne sont pas certain de mon état, je suis venue trop tard. Je ne vais peut-être pas…. »

« Je comprends. » la coupa-t-il avec compréhension.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre dans un fauteuil.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle tellement faiblement que le blond crut ne pas la comprendre.

Puis elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

_SM/RW_

Astoria avait mal. C'était le pire qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Alors que son regard glissait jusqu'à son abdomen perforé. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Deux images lui vinrent en tête, deux paires d'yeux gris aux cheveux blonds. Elle avait mal. Le gout du sang lui emplissait la gorge. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle en était arrivée là.

Quelle idée de venir vivre dans le monde moldu ? Elle grogna de douleur et de désespoir alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle savait qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus utiliser la magie. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait survivre sans aide. Elle réussit à s'en saisir et lança un accio pour saisir son téléphone portable.

Cependant, elle ne put le garder en main plus longtemps, un soubresaut lui faisant lâcher le téléphone et la baguette. Elle n'arrivait plus à saisir quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se noircirent. Un sifflement perçant lui vrilla les oreilles. Deux lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de distinguer quelque chose. Ses battements de cœur raisonnaient à ses oreilles embrouillant son cerveau.

Le sifflement repris, plus strident encore. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle aperçut une lumière bleu qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne voyait plus rien auparavant. Tout était noir. Un sifflement la sortie de sa rêverie, un visage se distingua devant elle. Elle plissa les paupières, deux doigts la firent loucher. L'homme parlait mais tout n'était que sifflement.

Puis il sembla attendre une réponse à une quelconque question alors elle acquiesça. Elle faisait confiance en l'homme en face d'elle. Un policier selon l'uniforme qu'elle distinguait. L'homme ne bougeait que quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle s'empêchait de sombrer. Elle se souvenait, c'était Narcissa qui lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais laissé tomber le conscient qu'elle que soit la situation, aussi mauvaise qu'elle soit. Bien que la situation ne soit pas la même, la douleur était égale. Quoi que là, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir avec de simple courbature.

« Stilinsky… » entendit-elle alors et elle tourna ses yeux vers l'homme.

Ce dernier lui prit le bras et la tira un peu mais la barre qui lui perforait le torse la retint et elle poussa un cri de douleur. L'homme brisa alors ce qu'il la retenait et avec difficulté la hissa hors des décombres de sa voiture.

«… ambulance… attendre… »

Rien, elle ne comprenait rien. Son corps tremblait, elle avait froid. Une autre voix raisonna à ses oreilles. Elle ne distinguait pas un mot. L'homme l'allongea et lui prit la main.

Des couleurs, des visages distincts, ce n'était même pas l'endroit où elle était, pas un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Pas des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Une femme, un garçon. La femme avait les yeux fermés alors que l'enfant pleurait en criant.

« Désolée Stiles. » s'excusa une des infirmières tout en le prenant dans ses bras alors que d'autres personnes emmenaient la femme.

Sur la pancarte, elle vit inscrit la date d'aujourd'hui et le nom Stilinsky.

Le noir la ré-envahit. L'homme en face de lui tentait de la faire revenir à elle, comprimant quelques-unes de ses plaies. La douleur était si intense qu'elle ne sentait plus rien. Son regard se posa sur le badge du policier. Stilinsky. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre la situation. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle le voyait, par intermittence. Le futur lui apparaissait par flache, pourtant cet accident ne lui était pas apparu.

« …Femme… » murmura-t-elle.

« …taisez… » lui répondit-on.

« Votre femme… » parvint-elle à continuer.

« …Bougez….arrêtez… » lui ordonna-t-on

« Rejoignez votre femme… » poursuivit-elle tout en serrant avec le peu de force qu'elle pouvait le manche de l'homme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle l'obligea à se pencher vers lui.

« Rejoignez votre femme avant qu'elle ne meurt… pour votre fils. » finit-elle dans un murmure.

L'homme déglutit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de secouer la tête.

« ….encore le temps… » répondit-il. « ….Restez…vous…. »

Et l'homme resta avec elle, alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus froid, que peu à peu, elle ne sentait plus rien, seul sa bouche semblait vouloir encore se mouvoir.

« …nom ? » demanda l'homme.

Elle crut comprendre alors tenta faiblement de répondre dans un souffle :

« Astoria…Malfoy. »

Ils attendirent il lui sembla des heures avant qu'une ambulance n'arrive. L'homme ne lui lâcha pas la main qu'elle tenait serrée et continua à lui parler afin qu'elle reste réveillée. Pourtant, sa poigne diminuait petit un petit. On s'activa davantage autour d'elle. Cependant, elle n'entendait plus rien, sa vision était noire. Elle repensa à son mari, à Scorpius. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. La douleur disparue alors tout d'un coup et un dernier bruit, celui-ci strident retentit à ses oreilles.

Puis plus rien.

_SS/DH_

John observa la femme en face de lui. Ils arrivaient seulement à l'hôpital, trop tard. Il était passé par hasard sur cette route et l'avait trouvé là, enfermée, blessée dans sa voiture. Un accident, deux voitures en jeu, l'un inconscient, l'autre incapable d'agir.

Ses yeux se baissèrent et il se décida à détacher ses yeux du corps inerte de la femme blonde allongé sur la civière. Il se leva de la chaise qu'il occupait depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme. Les propos d'Astoria Malfoy lui avait fait peur et une boule d'angoisse lui prenait la gorge.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il eut un mouvement de recul, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers une des infirmières et s'enquit de la situation de sa femme. Son regard, gêné et apitoyé, fit gonfler son angoisse. Une peur monstre lui vrilla l'estomac alors qu'il n'écoutait plus la femme. Cette dernière tentait d'expliquer par des formules déformées que son état s'était aggravée. Que deux heures auparavant, son cœur avait lâché.

Morte, elle était morte. Dévasté, il ne dit rien. Il descendit de nouveau dans l'entrée et retrouva sa chaise. Il passa quelques minutes là, les bras ballant, le regard dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et lui qui… qui n'était pas là. Un sanglot le prit lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il ne l'a verrait plus jamais. Ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire, parler…

Il sentit alors une petite main lui attraper la manche et une autre, plus grande se poser sur son épaule. Il releva alors les yeux et plongea dans ceux tout aussi rempli de larme de son fils. Son fils. Lorsqu'il réalisa que l'enfant était là, en face de lui, qu'il l'avait oublié, qu'il avait vécu la mort de sa mère seule, il le prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs bruyants de l'enfant se joignirent aux siens plus silencieux.

La main forte sur son dos lui fit une pression sur l'épaule avant de disparaître alors qu'il levait de nouveau sa tête pour tomber dans deux yeux gris. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme blond en face de lui, ni l'enfant tout aussi blond qui tenait dans ses bras son fils, plongeant sa tête dans ses épaules. L'homme lui lança un regard compatissant et hocha la tête alors qu'il s'en allait, laissant son enfant réconforter son propre fils.

Il accusa la coup, se reprenant. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pour son fils. L'homme revint ensuite, du café et chocolat chaud dans les mains. John détacha son fils de lui et le positionna sur ses genoux. Le petit enfant blond se détacha alors de son fils et retourna vers son père qui leur tendit les boissons.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'étais avec votre femme et votre fils lorsque s'est arrivé. » se présenta le blond.

La tête vide, John acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de la femme qu'il avait tenté de sauver alors que sa propre femme mourait lui revint à l'esprit, tout autant que son nom. Il dévisagea l'homme en face de lui, il ne semblait ni ravagé, ni triste. Il n'était pas au courant. Il se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes le mari d'Astoria ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix roque, ne trouvant pas important de se présenter lui-même.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, de surpris et d'incompréhension avant d'acquiescer.

« Toutes mes condoléances. » dit-il avec tristesse.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » reprit le blond avec un calme effrayant.

« Votre femme… votre femme a eu un accident de voiture. » expliqua-t-il alors que sa langue était pâteuse, que sa voix se faisait difficile à émettre.

Le blond sembla réaliser la portée de ses paroles car il baissa la tête. Soudain, il se retourna et courut presque jusqu'à l'accueil. Le déni, l'homme ne le croyait pas. Lui non plus n'aurait pas cru. Son esprit se vida de nouveau, il caressa par automatisme les cheveux de son fils sanglotant de nouveau dans ses bras. Draco Malfoy revint alors. Son visage était décomposée, incrédule. Il souffrait tout autant que lui. Le blond prit alors son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots, quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant criait. Sa mère allait revenir. L'homme restait calme.

Il ne savait pas comment il aurait lui-même réagit si Genim n'avait pas voulu croire à la mort de sa mère. Ce qu'il aurait fait.

Il observa le blond prendre sur lui, faire un faible sourire à son fils avant que sa voix ne se brise et qu'il enfouisse sa tête dans le cou de son fils.

Des heures lui semblèrent passer ainsi, des personnes défilant devant eux. Ils étaient deux hommes ravagés par la perte de leur femme, leur enfant pleurant dans les bras. Finalement, Draco Malfoy se releva. Aucune trace de larmes ne vrillait son visage, pourtant ce dernier montrait toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Il lui tendit la main et déclara :

« Je pense qu'il nous ait utile de les voir pour une dernière fois. » déclara-t-il tristement. « Leur dire adieu. »

John acquiesça, certain que sa voix ne suivrait pas s'il voulait parler. Il se leva, Stiles endormis dans ses bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers Melissa. Cette dernière leur souris tristement et leur présenta ses condoléances avant de les conduire à la morgue de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Draco se plaça devant sa femme alors qu'il se mettait devant Lisa, sa Lisa. Ses larmes dévalèrent se joues. Elle était bleue et il le savait froide. Il vérifia que Stiles était bien endormi, il ne voulait pas que la dernière fois qu'il la voit soit ainsi. Il lui prit la main, gelée. Il la retira rapidement et finalement lui caressa les cheveux.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa le front.

« Adieu. » entendit-il.

Surpris, il releva le regard et aperçut le blond lui aussi penchée sur sa femme. Il se releva alors, ses yeux luisaient et il l'aperçut. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne se détourna de la blonde et ne s'éloigne.

Il reporta son regard sur Lise et renifla. Il murmura des dernières paroles à son oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Avant de lui aussi ressortir de la pièce, rejoignant Melissa dehors. Il la remercia et se précipita à la suite du blond qui était déjà sortie. Lorsqu'il le rattrapa enfin il fixa son regard dans le sien.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pour ma femme, pour être resté avec mon fils. Merci. »

« Merci à vous aussi. » lui répondit-il reconnaissant.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensés.<em>

_A bientôt!_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Bien le bonjours ou bonsoir._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._**

**_/!\Cette fic contiendra des relations homosexuels._**

**_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont mise en favoris ou en alerte._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 1 :<span> Le syndrome Supercalifragilistiquexpialidosis

Draco fixait son fils dormir dans son nouveau lit. Depuis un an jour pour jour, enfin depuis qu'il était seul, sans Astoria, sans sa mère, sans son père, sans personne, depuis qu'il n'avait plus que lui, il lui passait beaucoup de chose. Son regard dériva sur le livre qu'il lui lisait, les contes des Biddle le Bardes. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Il avait laissé tomber ses origines. Pourtant, il voulait que Scorpius sache d'où il venait. Il sortit alors et descendit. Il raviva le feu de sa cheminée et alluma la télévision. Un bruit lui fit froncer les sourcils et il alla ouvrir la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur… du vide. Encore ces satanés gamins qui faisait des blagues. Il allait pour refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix :

« Draco ? »

Il baissa la tête et tomba sur une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, environs un an, depuis l'enterrement. Genim Stiles Stilinsky. Enfin, si c'était son nom. Il le dévisagea, tourna la tête à droite, à gauche afin de voir si le père n'était pas loin mais ne vit rien. Son front se plissa.

« Genim ? » s'assura-t-il.

L'enfant sembla désapprouver sa réponse, pourtant il acquiesça. Draco chercha de nouveau une présence adulte avant de remarquer qu'en effet, il n'y avait personne.

« Papa n'est pas là. » fit remarquer l'enfant.

« Je vois bien, ce que je me demande alors c'est ce que toi tu fais là. » déclara-t-il.

« Et bien, comme je passais par hasard pour aller voir Scott. J'ai pensé venir vous voir pour… » commença à débiter Genim.

Le blond observa l'enfant s'enfoncer dans ses explications alors qu'il déviait son regard derrière lui. Draco eut un sourire, le gamin en face de lui avait une requête mais ne savait pas comment la formuler. Cependant, l'heure l'inquiéta.

« …parce qu'il trouve étrange qu'un zombi est besoin de manger. Après tout, ils sont déjà morts donc même s'ils ne mangent pas, ils continuent de vivre. Pourtant… »

« Entre. » lui intima-t-il le coupant dans son babillage.

L'enfant en fut soulagé et se précipita à l'intérieur. Draco supposa qu'après avoir parlé zombi pendant quelques minutes, maintenant, il avait peur qu'il y en ait à l'extérieur. Il secoua la tête et le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Ton père sait que tu es là ? »

Le gamin se tortilla sur place un moment avant de poser son regard un peu partout, à la recherche de il ne savait quoi. Ce fait agaça l'adulte qui se racla la gorge et s'enquit :

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Aidez papa. » débita le brun rapidement.

Il sembla surpris par ses propres mots et ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant qu'il ne lance un regard de chien battu au blond.

« Explique-moi la situation. » l'engagea le blond.

« Papa, c'est… un an que maman…bois beaucoup…trop triste…mal… » débita avec incohérence l'enfant.

Cependant, Draco sembla comprendre quelques petites parties de ce qu'il disait. Alors il acquiesça et il se saisit de son téléphone.

« Je vais appeler ton père. Ainsi, il viendra te récupérer et je lui parlerais. » expliqua-t-il alors que Stiles lui jetait un regard inquiet et paniqué.

Après un rapide coup de fil au père inquiet et sur les nerfs. Il reporta son regard sur le gamin et se leva.

« Tu te souviens de Scorpius ? » s'enquit-il en lui faisant signe de se lever.

L'enfant hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Il va bien ? Je peux aller le voir ? » demanda-t-il avec entrain

« J'allais te le proposer. » acquiesça l'adulte tout en le guidant vers l'escalier.

Il le guida jusqu'à la chambre de Scorpius qu'il savait écoutant aux portes. En effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il était tendu sous l'oreiller fermant trop fortement les yeux. Il secoua la tête avec un léger sourire avant d'inciter Genim à rentrer alors que ce dernier était hésitant face à l'enfant endormi.

« Scorpius, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Quelqu'un voudrait te voir. » annonça-t-il.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et sortit légèrement la tête de la couverture avant de dévisager Genim et de sortir avec précipitation de son lit pour se jeter sur l'autre enfant en criant un tonitruant :

« STILES ! »

Draco eut un léger sourire et les laissa, leur ordonnant de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Il redescendit et attendit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune Stilinsky était venu le voir. Il devait avoir huit ans maintenant. Ils ne se connaissaient pas ou presque. Certes, ils avaient vécu la même expérience douloureuse. Il était allé à l'enterrement de Lise et eux étaient venus à celui de sa femme. Une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui lorsqu'il repensa à ce fait. Cependant, il avait tellement l'habitude de perdre les êtres qu'il aimait qu'il arrivait à contrôler cela. La vie continuait.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il se leva en soupirant et se pressa d'ouvrir. Il tomba alors sur le visage ravagé par la tristesse et la fatigue de John Stilinsky. Il tenta de lui faire un pâle sourire. Il savait que c'était une époque dure à supporter, l'anniversaire d'une mort. Alors il l'invita à rentrer.

« Un café ? » s'enquit-il avec attention.

« Noir. » acquiesça l'adjugeant chef tout en s'asseyant dans le canapé proposé.

Le blond partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux cafés.

« Je suis désolé. Je croyais qu'il était chez son ami Scott. Je le ramène tout de suite. » s'excusa John.

« Pas la peine, il peut rester ici. » déclara-t-il alors que John allait protester il enchaîna : « Et vous aussi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » signala l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que vous traversé. » lui signifia-t-il. « Et je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas choisi le meilleur des réconforts. »

Sous le regard étonné et coupable de l'homme il expliqua :

« C'est Genim qui me l'a dit. »

« Stiles. » le reprit l'homme.

« Pardon ? »

« Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Stiles. »

Il acquiesça et le silence reprit place. Draco se décida à continuer.

« L'alcool ne résout pas tout. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Pensé à votre fils. Il ne doit pas vivre ce moment seul. Il a besoin d'être avec vous. C'est assez cruel à dire, mais il faut savoir qu'un adulte doit savoir prendre sur soi, dans n'importe quel moment pour ne pas traumatiser l'enfant. Il faut que vous soyez fort. »

John ne répliqua rien. Pourtant il aurait dû lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il acquiesçait, coupable de lui. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose. S'il était encore plus déprimé, cela n'allait pas l'aider, avec son problème. Alors il afficha un regard moins sévère et continua.

« Si vous avez peur de dire quelque chose que vous regretteriez, besoin de quelqu'un pour vous arrêter. Vous pouvez passer cette journée de deuil ici. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas affecté ? » demanda l'homme d'un regard affecté.

« Je le suis. » avoua le blond alors que son regard se voilait. « J'ai cependant plus l'habitude de perdre les personnes cher à mon cœur. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce de nouveau et Stilinsky acquiesça, acceptant ainsi la proposition.

« Merci. Pour tout ce que vous faites. »

« Je me surprends moi-même. » avoua le blond faisant sourire l'homme.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de divers sujet. Puis au bous de quelques minutes, le blond s'écria :

« SCORPIUS COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIT DE NE PAS ECOUTER AUX PORTES ? »

L'enfant sortit alors la tête de derrière le pan de la cuisine, accompagné de Stiles et répondit :

« Beaucoup ? »

Les deux enfants furent renvoyés aux lits et les deux adultes continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sur leurs fauteuils.

L'année d'après, les deux adultes et leurs fils allèrent sur la tombe de leurs femmes ensembles et passèrent le reste de la journée chez les Malfoys. Ils partageaient une même douleur. Pourtant, ils ne se revoyaient pas en dehors de ce jour du 13 janvier.

DM/HP

Un homme brun, de forte stature avançait dans la rue sombre. Il portait dans ses bras le corps d'une jeune fille endormie, recouverte d'un épais mentaux, surprenant les passant en ce mois d'été. Il marchait d'un pas vif, cherchant parmi les maisons, le numéro auquel il souhaitait se rendre. La silhouette dans ses bras remua et il hâta son pas. De longs cheveux roux s'échappèrent alors de son bonnet. L'homme sembla enfin trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait car il se précipita devant la porte du 6.

Cependant, il ne manifesta pas tout de suite sa présence. L'homme semblant si sûr de lui quelques instants auparavant hésitait. Finalement, alors que de nouveau la fille dans ses bras remuait, il sonna. Il attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne venait. Il sonna de nouveau. Là, il entendit à travers la porte en bois des pas et des paroles hachés. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il tomba sur du vide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux gris, une chevelure d'or et une peau pâle. Il était au bon endroit. L'enfant, face à lui était son fils, c'était indéniable. Il le regardait avec une curiosité enfantine amusante. L'enfant ne semblait pas âgé de plus de cinq ans.

« Z'êtes qui m'sieur ? » s'enquit l'enfant alors qu'il fourrait son pouce dans sa bouche.

L'homme cligna des yeux un instant, son regard vacillant du visage arrondi de l'enfant à celui étonnement couvert de bave du pauvre lapin en peluche qu'il traînait à ses pieds. Il déglutit, s'apprêtant à répondre lorsqu'une voix raisonna :

« SCORPIUS ! »

Le petit enfant sursauta et baissa la tête semblant être pris sur le fait.

« Scorpius combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte ? » s'énerva de nouveau la voix d'un homme. « Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? Tu devrais être au lit depuis longtemps ! Que fais-tu encore debout ? »

Une autre chevelure blonde apparut alors devant l'homme. Cette dernière appartenait à un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et mouillé. Ses joues étaient rouges et il observait avec agacement son enfant. Son expression changea du tout au tout lorsque son regard tomba sur l'homme. D'énervé il passa à surpris. Il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de, de nouveau, se tourner vers son fils et de déclarer d'une voix autoritaire :

« Retourne dans ta chambre. »

« Mais, je…. »

« Tout de suite Scorpius. » déclara le blond intransigeant.

« Oui, papa. » acquiesça l'enfant d'une petite voix contrite.

Les deux adultes suivirent du regard l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et les sourcils du blond se froncèrent davantage lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la jeune fille dans les bras du brun.

« Peux-tu nous laisser entrer ? » s'enquit ce dernier avec autant de calme que son air pressé lui permettait.

Le blond ne prononça pas un mot mais s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Cela fait, il referma la porte et guida ses invités jusqu'à une autre pièce. L'homme observa avec admiration le salon qui se dessinait devant lui. La pièce était à prédominance beige et orange. Un tapis ovale ornait le parquet sur lequel reposait une table basse en verre. Un canapé et deux fauteuils aux couleurs chaudes entourait cette dernière. Une cheminée ornait une petite partie du mur, sur laquelle reposait de nombreuse photo de famille. Il se tourna alors vers le blond qui le dévisageait avec suspicion.

« Peut-on allumer la cheminée ? » s'enquit alors le brun.

Le blond le regarda avec stupéfaction et hébétude.

« En plein mois d'août ? »

« Elle a froid. » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Il observa de nouveau la personne dans les bras du brun et alla chercher le peu de bois qu'il lui restait du dernier hiver dans son garage. Lorsqu'il revint, il alluma la cheminée et rapprocha un des fauteuils de cette dernière avant d'inviter l'homme à y déposer son fardeau. Ce dernier s'exécuta, observant d'un coin de l'œil le blond se diriger dans une cuisine.

« Désires-tu quelque chose ? » demanda le blond.

« Non, merci. Ça ira. » se déroba le brun alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le deuxième fauteuil, observant fixement la jeune fille.

Le blond acquiesça et revint avec une tasse de thé et une de chocolat chaud. Il déposa cette dernière devant la fillette et s'installa en face de ces deux invités, sur le canapé. Il les dévisagea un instant avant de boire une gorgé de sa boisson et de s'enquérir :

« Et donc Potter, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… »

« Tu ne passais de toute évidence pas ici par hasard. Beacon Hills n'est pas un lieu de vacance privilégié. » fit remarquer le blond alors qu'il encourageait la jeune rousse à boire le chocolat qu'il lui offrait.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans la pièce et le propriétaire des lieux soupira :

« Est-ce ta fille ? »

« Non, c'est ma filleul, le fille de Ron et Hermione. » fut la courte réponse du brun qui semblait, de toute évidence, chercher comment aborder le sujet.

« D'accords, et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? »

« … Ils ne sont pas au courant de ma visite. » répondit le brun semblant avoir trouver la solution alors que sa réponse soulevait beaucoup d'interrogation chez son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda pour la deuxième fois le blond.

Le brun inspira, expira, la rousse but une gorgée de chocolat avant de tousser et de cracher du sang. Ce fait fit tourner la tête aux deux hommes. Le blond allait pour parler de nouveau, le regard inquiet, lorsque le brun s'exclama :

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

« Non. » fut la réponse catégorique du blond, alors qu'il se levait rapidement.

« Ecoute moi d'abord, Malfoy ! » le supplia le brun en lui attrapant le bras.

Son vis-à-vis le fixa un instant, puis la fillette à ses côtés et acquiesça. Il se rassit et écouta le brun qui ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors il passa une main dans sa chevelure indomptable et soupira. Il croisa alors les doigts sur ses genoux et débuta :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. » il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui acquiesça :

« Je….Je su…suis at… attei…att…atteinte du syn…yn….yn….dr..rrr…ddrrr…ome de su…sup…her….ca…cali…fra….gi….gi….li…ti…qui…a….que….ex…. »

« Elle est atteinte du syndrome de supercalifragilistiquexpialidosius. » termina pour elle Harry.

Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant et le brun s'emporta alors sous le regard amusé du blond.

« Non mais c'est vrai. Je trouve cela stupide de donner un tel nom à une maladie pareil. Aucun atteint n'est capable de le prononcer ! »

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » s'enquit Malfoy.

« Ro…Rose. »

« Tu as quel âge ? » continua-t-il d'un ton calme.

« Neu…neufff a...ans. »

« Je vois. Quel rapport avec moi ? » continua-t-il agacé, s'adressant alors à l'homme assis en face de lui.

« Tu étais atteint du même syndrome. Et tu n'en n'es pas mort. » déclara-t-il avec évidence.

Le blond acquiesça alors que sa mâchoire se serrait.

« Est-ce que le fait que tu sois Harry Potter t'accorde le droit de briser le secret médicale ? »

« C'est McGonagall qui me l'a dit. » nia le brun.

De nouveau un silence s'installa, alors briser par le grincement, fort peu discret d'une des marches de l'escalier. Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent alors et découvrirent devant eux le petit Scorpius se cachant avec peu de succès derrière la rambarde de l'escalier. Le blond soupira, lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir. Timide, il fixa les deux étrangers un instant et se précipita jusqu'à son père. Il monta sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas écouter aux portes ? »

« J'écoutais à l'escalier. » fit remarquer l'enfant, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le brun et la rouquine.

Draco les fusilla du regard mais un sourire amusé vint aussi orner ses lèvres.

« Je vois, et qu'as-tu entendu ? » s'enquit-il avec patience.

« Que elle » dit-il tout en pointant Rose du doigt. « Va venir vivre a'ec nous ! » s'exclama-t-il heureux.

Draco secoua la tête désabusé par son fils. Ce dernier, ayant oublié toute timidité descendit des bras de son père et se précipita sur la jeune fille.

« Dit c'est vrai que tu vas venir vivre chez nous ? Dit, tu… »

Tandis que l'enfant posait des milliers de questions n'attendant aucune réponse à la rouquine. Le blond invita le brun à le suivre et tous deux se dirigèrent dans la cuisine.

« Potter, ce que tu demandes est… »

« Je me fiche de la technique que tu doives utiliser. » le coupa le brun. « C'est ma filleul, je veux qu'elle puisse profiter de la vie. Elle n'a plus que quelques semaines d'après ses médecins. »

Le blond acquiesça mais, tout en rangeant la vaisselle reprit.

« Pourquoi es-tu là s'en l'aval de Granger et Weasley ? »

« Ce n'est plus Granger. » fit-il remarquer évitant de répondre.

« Je m'en fous Potter ! » contrecarra le blond tout en se retournant et en fixant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Le brun baissa les yeux et répondit alors. Son regard se ternit de tristesse

« Ils la croient perdues. Et… tu connais les conséquences de cette maladie sur les autres enfants… »

« Le risque de contamination, l'absorbance des pouvoirs, la mort. » lista le blond avec compréhension.

« Ils ont un fils, Hugo. Et tous les autres enfants des Weasleys. Cela fait maintenant quelques années que Rose vit chez moi pour éviter que d'autres enfants en souffrent. Nous avons tout essayé pour la guérir, sauf une chose. Lorsque j'ai expliqué que toi tu avais réussi à t'en guérir. »

« Ils ont immédiatement pensé que, vu le passé de mes parents, il fallait faire recourt à la magie noire. » comprit alors le blond.

« C'est une chose qu'ils ne peuvent accepter. Alors, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. J'ai sa garde maintenant. Je l'ai adopté, c'est ma fille maintenant, dans un certain sens. » expliqua le brun avec un visage impassible. « Ils sont certain que cela ne donnera rien mais, j'ai confiance. Tu l'as guérira. » déclara-t-il déterminé.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un certain temps avant que le blond ne baisse les yeux et ne fixe son regard sur les deux enfants dans le salon.

« Moi aussi j'ai un enfant. » fit-il remarquer.

« Tu peux lui éviter d'être contaminer si tu sais comment la guérir. » contra le brun avec évidence.

Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard désabusé avant de baisser la tête et d'afficher un discret sourire. Cependant, aux fils de ses pensées, ce dernier disparut.

« On n'en guérit pas Potter. On apprend à vivre avec et à la contrôler. » avoua-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le blond secoua la tête et refixa son regard dans celui du brun. Il le jugea, chercha quelque chose.

« Pourquoi veux-tu la sauver ? »

« C'est ma filleule. Je veux qu'elle vive ! » répondit avec évidence le brun.

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? » continua le blond d'une voix calme.

« Parce que je l'aime. » poursuivit Potter avec honnêteté.

« Alors tu la soutiendras. » ordonna le blond. « C'est une épreuve et c'est très longs. »

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il ? » s'enquit le brun inquiet.

« Plusieurs années, quatre ou cinq, même plus vu l'âge qu'elle a. »

« Mais elle ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps ! »

« Si. » rétorqua le blond. « Dès que la première phase est passée, le risque de mort n'est plus, mais c'est une phase extrêmement douloureuse. » avoua-t-il. « Aucune magie noire ne sera utilisée, aucune magie tout court en réalité. Je la prendrai chez moi le temps de sa guérison. Ce n'est pas un remède, c'est une manière de vivre, d'être qu'elle va devoir apprendre et appliquer. » confia-t-il.

« Je ne pourrais rester aussi longtemps. » fit remarquer le brun tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Pas avec mon poste chez les Aurors. Je suis… enfin tu dois le savoir, cela a fait la Une de tous les magazines, à travers tous les continents.» s'agaça Harry.

Il vit cependant que le blond le fixait avec incompréhension. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux et de nouveau son regard se posa sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Rien n'était magique, pas une trace de magie. Il comprit alors que le blond avait laissé de côté la magie. Et depuis longtemps il semblerait. Il s'excusa du regard et compléta :

« Je suis Chef de la section international des Aurors. Je travaille quelque fois avec les Aurors de Salem, comme pour les prochaines semaines. Mais je suis aussi très souvent en voyage. »

« Je vois. »

Le brun laissa le silence prendre place avant de se racler la gorge et de continuer :

« Je pourrais rester ici à chaque fois que je viendrais en Amérique ? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

« Combien de temps restes-tu pour le moment ? » s'enquit le blond éludant la question.

« Trois semaines. Peut-être plus si de nouveau indice sur la migration de certain loup-garou nous sont apportés. » expliqua-t-il tout en s'asseyant à la chaise que lui proposait le blond.

Ce dernier prit place face à lui et tendit sa main. Le brun le regarda avec incompréhension. Il le dévisagea un moment avec hésitation avant que le blond n'explique :

« Ta baguette. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Le blond soupira de désespoir et lui lança un regard noir avant d'expliquer.

« Le syndrome n'est pas une maladie qu'on contracte pour une raison obsolète. Elle… » le blond hésita avant de soupirer de nouveau, cette fois de résignation et de reprendre devant l'œil stupéfait du brun : « Elle est dû à un trop plein de magie noire. »

« Tu peux répéter ? » s'enquit le brun incrédule alors qu'une certaine colère le prenait.

« Le syndrome ne vient pas de l'enfant mais des parents. Lorsque les parents ont été soumis à des sortilèges de magie noire ou encore qu'ils y aient été exposés trop longuement de manière non-voulu, leurs magies ont elles-mêmes été marquées. Cependant, cette magie est… emprisonnée dans celle du propriétaire et vidangé à la première occasion. Rose est la première fille de Granger et Weasley non ? » expliqua-t-il.

« En effet. Alors c'est dû à… la guerre. Encore ? » murmura le brun avec désespoir et douleur.

« A chaque guerre, il y a un grand nombre d'enfant atteint par ce syndrome. Certaine fois, la concentration de magie noire à expulser est tellement grande que le bébé meurt à la naissance. D'autres fois, la magie est éliminée par un autre moyen : l'utilisation violente de magie pas forcément blanche, par une forte fièvre ou maladie donc les enfants non-aucun problème. Certains comme nous naissent avec le syndrome. »

« Je vois. Mais alors pourquoi aucun médecin ne nous a expliqué la situation ? » s'enquit le brun très énervé mais se contrôlant.

« Parce qu'à la fin de la première guerre, celle qui a touché tes parents autant que les miens. Beaucoup ont plaidé l'emprise sous l'Imperium. » rappela-t-il.

« Oui, et seul certain ont été cru. La plupart sont redevenu Mangemort lorsqu'il est revenu. Les procès ont été inutiles à cette époque. » compléta le brun.

« Ils ont été cru, car ils ont eu des enfants mort à la naissance où avec le Syndrome. Donc, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient subi, des sorts de magie noire. »

« Je vois. Cependant, Voldemort punissait tout autant ses partisans que les autres. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à croire. » fit remarquer Harry.

« Tout à fait. C'est pour cela que, pour masquer l'erreur du ministère, étouffer l'affaire, les médecins ne savent plus la provenance de ce syndrome. Connaissance oubliée. Comme pas mal de sorts oubliés. »

« Le ministère baisse davantage dans mon estime. » fit remarquer le brun. « Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais vraiment été. Surtout en ce moment, avec ce qu'il se passe. »

Il releva la tête, pensant à toutes les vagues anti-mangemort qui était revenu aux gallos. De plus, la nouvelle génération commençait à rentrer à Poudlard est la maison Serpentard était de plus en plus vide. Le ministère n'agissait pas, insistant même sur la polémique en prônant que ''aucun criminelle'' n'échapperait à la justice. L'Angleterre était de plus en plus dangereuse, autant pour les sang-purs que pour les anciens élèves ayant participé à la guerre. Oublié et victime de leurs anciens ennemis. Des pro-Voldemort s'étaient manifestés. Des pro-moldus voulaient révéler la vérité aux Anglais.

Tout partait en vrille. Le nouveau ministre avait presque mis en place une dictature pour calmer le jeu. Lui était le chef des Aurors de la section internationale et diplomate. Il était une des rares figures sorcières à encore être écouté. C'était agaçant et extrêmement lourd à porter surtout dans ce genre de situation. Les anciens mangemorts, tous, étaient chassés pour être jugés une deuxième fois. Son regard se posa sur celui interrogatif du blond.

Malfoy était un des rare à avoir eu le droit à échapper aux recherches. Enfin, il était trouvable, c'était le seul qui avait, comme convenu, donné sa nouvelle adresse aux ministères. Et un des rares, à ce qu'il voyait, qui avait coupé les ponts avec la magie. Il n'était pas, à proprement dire, en danger. Cependant, Harry savait qu'un jour viendrait où il ne pourrait échapper à cette vague contre les sang-purs. Heureusement, le blond avait respecté sa part du contrat après sa libération. Exile, plus de contact avec sa famille et localisation rapide et facile. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.

Et lui, le prenait comme exemple de reddition et de changement chez les anciens mangemorts. Dans un certain sens, il était plutôt heureux que le blond ne lise pas les journaux car son accueil aurait été un peu plus, comment dire, musclé. Il ne s'en serait pas sortie ainsi. S'il savait qu'il l'utilisait pour calmer les âmes en Angleterre.

« Pourrais-je savoir de quoi tu parles ? » le sortit de ses pensées le blond.

Il secoua la tête et, tournant son regard vers les deux enfants qui s'amusait ensemble -enfin le blond parlait et Rose riait- se jura de protéger cette maison du monde sorcier.

« Rien. Tu as quitté le monde sorcier. » déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

« En effet. »

« Alors tu n'as plus besoin de t'en inquiéter. Tu as quitté l'Angleterre, ce n'est plus un problème pour toi. » lui assura-t-il.

Au regard que le blond lui jetait, il comprit qu'il était sceptique mais il préféra le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il le dévisagea un instant avant de changer de sujet. Il se racla la gorge et se lança :

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard interrogateur et il compléta :

« Pour Rose ? Comment s'organise-t-on ? »

« Eh bien, Rose va rester ici. Cependant, elle ne sortira pas de sa chambre pour les trois prochains jours. Cela devrait suffire. Ensuite, elle sera confinée dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle… »

« Elle sera encore enfermée dans une maison. » soupira avec tristesse et compréhension le brun.

Le blond acquiesça en serrant les lèvres ne sachant que dire. Il ajouta cependant :

« Elle m'accompagnera à mon travail. Je ne la laisserais pas seule dans la maison. »

Harry eut un pâle sourire. C'était déjà ça.

« Et moi ? »

« Dès que tu seras en Amérique, tu viendras ici. Tu n'utiliseras pas la magie, à l'intérieur et tu changeras de vêtement, pour des moldus dès que tu t'approcheras d'elle. Ces vêtements devront n'avoir subi aucun sortilège magique. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond posa son regard sur les deux enfants qui dormaient paisiblement dans le salon et il sauta sur ses pieds avec un regard apeuré. Il se précipita à travers la pièce et prit dans ses bras son fils. Harry remarqua alors une fine brume noire liant les deux enfants. Malfoy se tourna alors vers le brun et lui ordonna :

« Prend-la et suis-moi. »

Il se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, le brun à sa suite. Ils passèrent devant quelques portes avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans une chambre aux teintes beiges, assez neutre, et sentant un peu le renfermée.

« Pose-la sur le lit et ressort immédiatement. » lui ordonna-t-il tout en sortant, pour rentrer dans la pièce en face.

Le brun s'exécuta. Il observa avec un certain dégoût la brume noire entourer la jeune fille. Il ferma alors la porte lorsque cette dernière se dirigea vers lui et se retrouva dans le couloir assez large. Le blond lui posa alors une main sur l'épaule et l'incita :

« Suis-moi. »

Ils allèrent alors dans une autre chambre, bleu, toute aussi austère et renfermée que la beige. Le blond s'assit sur le lit après avoir allumé la lumière et déclara :

« Tu dormiras ici. »

Il tendit alors de nouveau la main et le brun sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il la lui tendit avec hésitation. Malfoy s'en saisit et la déposa dans un coffret sur la table de nuit. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le brun qui le dévisageait et expliqua :

« Tu dois la mettre ici dès que tu rentres dans cette maison. Elle ne doit plus avoir aucun contact avec un objet magique. Toi-même devras limiter tes contacts avec elle durant les prochaines semaines. Tu as des vêtements ? »

« Dans ma poche, ainsi que les siens. »

« Tu les laisseras dans le garage et tu iras en acheter des moldus demain. » ordonna le blond tout en réfléchissant. « Je suppose qu'il faudra que tu ailles dans le monde sorcier et que tu transplanes. Si tu le fais, tu te changeras dans le garage. »

« Je vois. Mais pourquoi tant de précaution ? »

« Parce qu'on va affamer sa magie. »

Le brun fit des yeux ronds. Affamer la magie de Rose. Oui, pourquoi pas. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Cela dut se voir car le blond étaya sa réponse :

« Il faut que sa magie se renouvelle en magie non-affectée. La magie affectée, lorsqu'elle dort, s'évapore de son corps et attaque tout ce qui est à proximité. La magie qu'elle touche lorsqu'elle est éveillée nourrit sa magie affectée. Si nous l'affamons, elle rétrécira et de la nouvelle magie, non-affectée et qui ne s'affectera jamais car déjà immunisé, pourra se créer. »

« Elle sera alors guérie. » fit remarquer le brun.

« Dans un certain sens. Mais si vous repartez cela fait, elle ne sera comment gérer sa magie non-affectée et continuera à affecter les autres magies. Elle sera porteuse saine. De plus, elle ne pourra faire de la magie car la magie non-affectée n'est pas la même que la magie que nous utilisons. » dit-il tout en le pointant du doigt. « Il y a alors la deuxième étape. La séparation de la nouvelle vraie magie et de la magie non-affectée. Alors sa nouvelle vraie magie pourra s'affectée. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord la guérir mentalement et sur le plan moldu du terme. Bien sûr, le bégaiement ne se guérie pas totalement, mais en de certaines circonstance que nous déterminerons, elle pourra ne plus en avoir. »

« Je ne comprends pas tous. Mais après elle sera libérée ? » demanda le brun, confiant en la capacité du blond à guérir sa filleul.

« Non, après elle devra vivre dans le monde moldu pour voir si elle arrive à contrôle ses deux magies. Puis là, tu pourras la reprendre avec toi. »

« D'accord. Mais…. »

« Ecoute Potter. » le coupa le blond. « Je suis fatigué, nous en reparlerons demain. »

Il se leva alors et sortit de la pièce mais avant de fermer la porte il glissa :

« Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, ne rentre pas dans la chambre de Rose. Et si tu as des réclamations, ma chambre est celle d'en face. »

IL/AA

Draco poussa un soupire. Il se leva et se posta devant la chambre de son fils. Il se colla au couloir et attendit. De nouveau un cri retentit de la chambre de l'autre côté. La purge commençait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrit. Il passa la tête observa aux alentours et traîna son lapin derrière lui hors de la pièce.

« Scorpius ? » l'appela-t-il alors en murmurant.

« AAAAAAHHHHH ! » s'écria-t-il en se retournant. « Papa ? » chuchota-t-il en le dévisageant.

« Viens là. »

« Mais elle…. »

De nouveau un cri retentit. Il secoua la tête et prit son fils dans ses bras avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il l'installa à côté de lui et lui chuchota :

« Tu ne peux rien faire, elle ira mieux dans quelques jours. Dors. »

L'enfant acquiesça et se lova contre son père avant de s'endormir. Le blond l'envia un instant. Puis il s'endormit à son tour. Cependant quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule et le força à se retourner. Il se retrouva sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant un Potter énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… » commença à crier le brun.

Cependant, il ne put rien continuer, car le blond posa sa main sur sa bouche et désigna son fils endormi. Le brun hocha la tête de compréhension mais la colère était toujours visible sur son visage.

« Explication. » ordonna-t-il en chuchotant les dents serrés.

Le blond se redressa un peu et fit bien attention à ne pas déranger son fils.

« C'est la purge. J'avais dit qu'elle en souffrirait. »

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas… ? »

« Si tu vas la voir, tu vas subir l'agression de sa magie. Va te recoucher et fait avec. » lui intima-t-il.

Le brun lui jeta un regard désabusé avant d'acquiescer. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la chambre de Rose, hésitant à entrer, mais lorsqu'il vit la fumée noire commencer à se propager hors de la pièce par la rainure de la porte, il se recula. Il observa la fumée noire se propager et, voyant que cette dernière se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il était censé occupé, il revint sur ces pas, se dirigeant vers celle du blond, plus éloigné. Il rentra de nouveau et fit face au regard agacé et interrogateur du blond.

« Je ne peux pas atteindre la chambre » expliqua-t-il en chuchotant.

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils et s'enquit : « La fumée atteint le couloir ? »

Harry acquiesça et il vit le blond se lever et prendre dans ses bras son fils endormi avec précaution. Il le tendit à Harry. Ce dernier le réceptionna par réflexe et lança un regard interrogatif à l'autre homme.

« Je vais aller chercher tous les objets magiques qu'il y a dans la chambre d'ami, tu descends et tu l'installes sur le fauteuil. Nous dormirons en bas. »

Harry s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard fut rejoint par le blond qui s'installa sur le second fauteuil laissant le canapé à son invité.

« Tes affaires sont dans le garage. C'est l'endroit le plus éloigné de la maison, sa magie ne l'atteindre pas. Nin nous d'ailleurs. »

Un bâillement l'empêcha dans dire plus et il ferma les yeux. Harry en fit de même, tentant de s'endormir.

SS/DH

_Harry posa un regard perdu sur sa nièce. La fille était assise sur ses genoux, endormie, sa tête roulant contre son torse. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse de l'enfant afin de l'empêcher de tomber. _

_« Je ne comprends pas. » déclara-t-il à l'encontre de ses deux meilleurs amis._

_Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa fille et dévoila un sourire triste alors que Ron passait un bras derrière ses épaules en guise de soutient. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa tête rejoignit ses mains et son mari la serra davantage contre lui. En face d'eux, Harry était perdu._

_« Elle est atteint du Syndrome supercalifragilistiquexpialidosisus. »_

_« C'est…une blague ? » s'enquit-il avec un regard suspect mais tout autant inquiet, alors qu'un sourire incertain ornait ses lèvres._

_« Harry soit sérieux ! » le rappela Hermione à l'ordre, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. _

_« Hermione je ne comprends pas. » répéta le brun alors qu'il caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa nièce. « Elle zozotait un peu c'est tout. Et puis quel est ce syndrome ? »_

_« Elle bégayait. » fit remarquer la jeune mère._

_« Beaucoup d'enfant de cet âge bégaie. »_

_« Cependant, elle, elle est atteinte du syndrome. » s'écria-t-elle avec exaspération._

_« Et alors, est-ce si grave ? » s'enquit-il sur la défensive. _

_« Elle va mourir Harry ! » s'emporta Ron, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps._

_Le brun reçut un choc si fort qu'il faillit en faire tomber la concernée. Il s'en rendit alors compte et resserra sa prise, vérifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée._

_« Comment un bégaiement pourrait-il tuer ? » continua-t-il d'une voix pleine de dénie._

_« Ce n'est qu'un des symptômes visibles. Sa magie est affectée, elle ne pourra pas avoir plus de dix ans. » fit remarqué Ron avec tristesse._

_« Elle n'a que sept ans. » dit-il alors que sa voix se brisait._

_« Elle pourra vivre encore quelques années, le médicomage lui a donné deux à trois ans tout au plus. »_

_« Et on ne peut rien faire ? » continua le brun incrédule._

_Les deux parents s'entreregardèrent, résigné. Leur vis-à-vis le remarqua et s'en offusqua._

_« C'est votre fille, vous n'allez pas la laisser mourir juste parce que c'est ce qu'un foutu médecin a dit ! » s'emporta-t-il._

_Ses deux amis échangèrent de nouveau un regard empli d'une grande tristesse. Hermione reprit la parole :_

_« Elle est aussi un danger pour les autres enfants, pour Hugo. »_

_« Vous l'abandonnez ? » remarqua-t-il stupéfait._

_« Non ! » se défendit avec verve sa meilleure amie. « Nous n'abandonnerons jamais Rose. Mais, elle a déjà blessé Hugo à cause de sa magie instable, contaminée. Elle a failli la lui contaminer. Nous avons dû lui effacé la mémoire. Il ne se souvient plus d'elle. »_

_« Il… »_

_« Pour le sauver, nous avons dû lui faire oublier sa propre sœur. » avoua Ron le visage baissé._

_« Aucun médicomage ne peux plus rien faire. Elle a été diagnostiquée beaucoup trop tard. Il n'y aurait pas eu cet incident avec Hugo nous n'aurions jamais su. Nous avons fait tous ce que nous pouvions, nous sommes allé voir tous les médecins possibles, autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Mais rien, personne ne peut guérir ce syndrome, aucun n'y a survécu.»_

_Sur les paroles d'Hermione, un silence prit place. Le brun baissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il releva de nouveau la tête, ses yeux verts pétillaient de rage._

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » s'enquit Harry en colère._

_« Harry, écoute… Tu étais parti, et puis l'affaire avec Ginny… » tenta d'expliquer Hermione._

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » reprit le brun se retenant de crier sa magie s'échappant lentement de lui._

_Cependant, cette dernière n'atteignit jamais ses amis. En effet, la fille dans ses bras absorba toute sa magie et se mit à tousser. Sa toux s'intensifia l'empêchant de respirer. Hermione agit rapidement et la prit des mains du brun. Elle la mit sur le côté et attendit que la toux se calme. Harry remarquant alors que son torse était couvert de sang._

_« Depuis deux ans. Nous sommes au courant depuis deux ans. » avoua Ron._

_« Et vous n'avez pas trouvé cela pertinent de m'en parler avant ? » s'enquit-il blessé._

_Ses deux amis baissèrent les yeux alors qu'Hermione installait confortablement sa fille sur le canapé. Elle la couvrit d'une fine couverture et lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front._

_« Tu dois comprendre Harry que dans ta condition, nous ne pouvions te le dire. »_

_« Je… »_

_« Non, Harry ! » s'écria Hermione. « Depuis ta rupture avec Ginny, tu étais une larve, tu as réussi à remonter la pente grâce à elle. Si jamais nous te l'avions appris avant, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté. »_

_« Parce que maintenant je vais mieux peut-être ? » rétorqua le brun._

_« Non, mais tu as le droit de savoir. »_

_« J'avais le droit de savoir avant ! » cria-t-il sans se retenir._

_La fillette se réveilla alors et se tourna vers les trois adultes, debout devant elle._

_« Qu'e….qu'est….cccc…ce…. qu….qu….qui ssss….ce …pa…passe ? »_

_« Rien m'a chérie, rendort toi. » lui dit Hermione tendrement. « Harry nous… »_

_« Non. » la coupa-t-il d'une voix calme. « Je comprends. » avoua-t-il._

_« Nous avons tous tenté. Personne n'a jamais survécu à ce syndrome. » termina Ron._

« POTTER ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement, les sens en alerte. Il se retrouva face à deux yeux gris et une moue enfantine amusé.

« Regard papa, ça a marché ! »

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

><p><em>Et bien, long chapitre n'est-il pas?<em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous n'hésiterez pas à commenter._


End file.
